


Fighting the Distance

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nesting, kinda angsty, minor kim doyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark fight because Mark keeps pushing Donghyuck away, but then Mark is forced to go oversees for American promotions with SuperM. Can they resolve their issues thousands of miles apart?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263
Collections: My kpop favourites





	Fighting the Distance

Donghyuck's symptoms were growing worse by the day. The longer Mark was gone, the worse the poor boy seemed to get. It wasn't noticeable at first glance, but as time went on even the other dreamies started to take notice and grew worried. It started with Donghyuck being more clingier which in general wasn't very different from normal. However, lately, Donghyuck’s body language was far from normal. He stopped smiling as much and his usual annoying self was almost non-existent. He was quiet. Donghyuck barely ate anything even when Doyoung had made his favorite dish he all but ate two bites before claiming he was full. The poor omega became a shell of what he once was.

"Donghyuck-ah, are you alright?” Doyoung said with a gentle tone.

It was after dinner that Doyoung had come to check on Donghyuck. The beta found him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while the younger omega hugged a blanket tight to his chest.

Donghyuck looked over at Doyoung with glassy eyes. It was clear as day that something was very wrong with the maknae. Alarms rang in Doyoung’s head. He _needed_ to do something.

"Hyung~" Donghyuck let out in barely a whisper. "I miss him so much."

Doyoung could only look at him with sadness. He moved to gently stroke the maknae’s hair.

"I know you do, but you have to stay strong, Hyuckie." Doyoung stated. " You know how he would feel about you neglecting yourself while he is away whether you fought or not. Mark cares so much about you.”

"You're wrong hyung. He doesn't care about me at all. He hasn't tried to contact me since he left and he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me." Donghyuck's voice cracks at the end. "Yet, no matter what I do, all I can think about is him. Being wrapped up in his arms and his kisses . . . " Donghyuck hugs himself as he trails off.

Donghyuck cries out in sorrow. His omega feels abandoned and all it wants is it's alpha to make the pain go away.. Doyoung begins to panic. He didn't know what to do in this scenario. He was normally composed, but seeing the maknae in such a state broke Doyoung's heart. Doyoung knew that there was no other way other than call to Mark himself. The young alpha knew better than to ignore his hyung's call.

He quietly made his way out into the hallway where he whipped out his phone as quickly as possible and prayed that they hadn’t boarded the plane yet as he punched in Mark's number. The phone rang endlessly and just as Doyoung began to give up, a quiet and exhausted voice was heard from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Mark. You have to help me. It's Donghyuck. And I know you guys fought and all, but I need you to talk some sense into Donghyuck. You're the only one he is going to listen to right now."

" What do you mean, hyung? Is he alright? What happened?"

The panic in Mark's voice was clear. Doyoung tried to stay calm as best as he could and shook his head to regain his composure before his panic set in again.

"Mark. It's his omega. Hyuckie is showing signs of omegan depression which to be frank I didn't even think was possible if you weren't mated. He’s been refusing to eat and all he does is sleep. I have never seen him like this and quite frankly I am terrified of what will happen if it gets worse."

Mark lets out a sharp breath. If Doyoung had been talking face to face, he is sure he would've been able to smell the hints of fear in his scent.

"Oh my god. This is all my fault. All because I was being a complete idiot even Taeyong-hyung had to knock some sense into me." Mark paused and Doyoung could feel the hesitance through the phone. "C-can you let me talk to him? I swear I wouldn't do anything wrong this time. I can't stand the thought of losing him. I love him Hyung. So much."

"I trust you Mark, but I will warn you that if things take a turn for the worse I will have to take him to the hospital."

"I understand Hyung. I will do my best."

Doyoung walks back into the room to find the omega writhing in his bed. "Hyuckie. I have someone who wants to talk to you."

Donghyuck looks up Doyoung with confusion. Doyoung would've cooed at his cute little face all scrunched up, but there were more important things to worry about. Doyoung hands Donghyuck the phone and makes his way out the room to give them some privacy.

“Hyuck.” Donghyuck's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I was just so stressed and angry at everything."

Silence.

"But not you!" Mark quickly added. Donghyuck didn't say a word which only made Mark lose of some his confidence. "Donghyuck please talk to me." Mark pleaded.

" But Hyung, why did you say it then?" Donghyuck's voice cracked from not talking for so long.

"I swear I didn't mean it. You aren't annoying or a waste of time. Every second of every minute I spend with you is a gift. I treasure those moments above everything else. When I left, the only thing I could think about was you and how much I miss you. I miss your chubby cheeks. I miss your sweet angelic voice. I miss the way you would always hold onto me whether it be through holding hands or hugging. I love you Hyuck so much. I can't stand the thought of letting you believe the lies I told you. You are perfect as you are. You are the sun. My sun." 

Donghyuck choked on his tears. These weren't tears of sadness-No they were tears of joy. He was overwhelmed by everything.

"Do you really mean it, Hyung?" His voice was soft and delicate.

"Of course I do Hyuck. I would never lie about that. I want to be more honest with you since we both know how bad I am about expressing my feelings. So I am gonna do my best from now on to show you how grateful I am for you. For giving me the change to have you in my life. I love you, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck laughed about how sappy Mark was being. "Just so you know though, I still haven't completely forgiven you. You hurt us. Both us and that's going to take some time to heal."

Mark sighed. "I completely understand Hyuck. I will do my best to make it up to you I swear."

Donghyuck smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Good that's what I like to hear. I do expect triple the amount of hugs and kisses when you get back."

"O-of course Hyuckie." Donghyuck smiled at his effect on the alpha.

"Oh and I did love the monologue by the way. It was very sappy."

It was like a switch had been switched with Mark and he was back to his awkward self.

“S-sorry I got a little carried away. When I get back we can talk more about it. Uh yeah.”

Donghyuck chuckled. “Aww Markie where did all that confidence go?”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Hyuckie go to sleep, it’s late in Korea. I will be back in just a few hours.”

“Thirteen hours is not a few hours."

"For you it is. I know you will just sleep that time away." Mark shot back.

"Well I can't say you're wrong."

“Sleep well Donghyuck.”

"You too Markie. Be safe."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

The call ended shortly after some hesitation to hang up. Donghyuck was exhausted. It had been a whirlwind of emotions the past few days but he knew everything would get better. The pain in his chest was now a dull ache. It was a stark contrast to earlier. Donghyuck rolled around in his bed to try and get comfortable, yet nothing he did felt right. His omega craved to be close to its alpha, but he knew that was impossible at the moment. Donghyuck's head shot up as the best idea came to mind. Mark's room. It was full of his scent. He could make a nest.

Now Donghyuck wasn’t known to make nests very often, he usually only made them when he was approaching his heat or when he got injured. It helped to reassure himself.

The urge to nest in this case seemed to steam from the fact that his omega wanted to be engulfed by his alpha’s scent. It was an intimate gesture usually shared between mates or couples courting. Donghyuck was having an internal battle over whether Mark would be mad, but the alpha did just confess his feelings for him, so there should really be no issue. They'd basically declared their promise to be together.

Donghyuck ponders on it for only seconds before getting up and making his way to Doyoung and Mark’s bedroom.

Doyoung, who is nervously waiting on the couch, is shocked by the drastic change in Donghyuck as he exits the room and walks towards his own room. The maknae has his sweet scent back. There are still undertones of the sour scent that had plagued it, but that was to be expected.

“Don’t worry Hyung everything is okay now. Thank you. For everything.”

Donghyuck doesn’t turn around, but his message conveys enough and Doyoung knows everything has sorted itself out. The beta lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

The second he enters the room he zeros in on Mark’s bed. It’s very neat and tidy from the last time the alpha had made it. _Not for long. _Donghyuck makes quick work to strip the bed and starts arranging it appropriately. He looks for clothes that have his alpha’s scent still clinging to it. When he’s finished, he feels almost drunk on the scent. His nest is perfect as he steps back to admire his work. One of the best nests he's made actually, he decides. Donghyuck slowly gets onto the bed, careful not to ruin any of his hard work. He nuzzles his face into the sheets below until he's literally covered head to toe in Mark's scent. It makes him very drowsy in doing so which allows sleep to take him almost instantly.__

____

____

. . . .

Mark bursts through the door of the dorm. He frantically searches every room for Donghyuck only to come up empty handed. His seagal eyebrows furrow with confusion. "Looking for someone?" Mark whips his head around only to be met with Doyoung. Mark nods. Doyoung chuckles and points towards their shared room. "He's made himself rather comfortable in there." Mark moves towards the room in the blink of an eye. He is careful to open the door slowly as to not disturb the sleeping omega. He was met with a sight that made his alpha growl with possession. Donghyuck had made a beautiful nest out of Mark's belongings and there really isn't anything that could have made him more pleased. Donghyuck let out a soft whimper the closer Mark got. Even being unconscious, the omega could sense it's alpha presence. Mark set his things down and stripped off his shirt and pants, so that all he was wearing were his boxers. He carefully climbed into the nest where Donghyuck almost immediately clung onto him and nuzzled his face into chest. The omega wrapped his limbs around the alpha, basically making any kind of escape impossible not that Mark was complaining. Mark lets his worries for the future rest as the scent of his Hyuckie lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. This is the first I tried writing abo, so I hope it was mostly accurate. Thank you :).


End file.
